


A New Voyage

by SophieD



Series: Voyages [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bad News, Comfort, Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Life Changes, Love, Proposals, Weddings, date, losing job, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Beverly gets life changing news and it prompts her and Kathryn to make some big decisions and sets them onto a new path





	1. No News is Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> This follows Inner Voyages and Continuing the Voyage in my time line

She startles at the chime at the door, spilling some her wine down the front of her uniform. She shakes her head as she wipes it away with her hand. It’s been a long day and her plans involve nothing more taxing than moving from the sofa to the bed. The door chimes again and Beverly reluctantly rises to answer it.  

 

The door slides open to reveal a smaller woman.  She’s wearing shoulder length brown hair, a Starfleet dress uniform and a big smile.  Beverly can’t help but smile herself.

“Katie! What are you doing here?”

“Is that how you greet all of your lovers?”

Beverly laughs. “I haven’t had that many come calling lately.”  She pulls Kathryn into her arms and greets her properly.

“Well, that’s more like it!” Kathryn mumbles when Beverly releases her to breathe. Beverly laughs again as she pulls Kathryn into the apartment and settles her on the couch with a new glass of wine.

“So what are you doing here?” She asks.  “And all dressed up. You know you don’t have to do that for me. I prefer you without your uniform.”

Kathryn laughs at the suggestion. “Maybe later. I have a function I must attend tonight. Last minute. A reception for an ambassador of something or other. I stopped listening after ‘your presence is required, blah blah blah.’”

“And you’re looking for a free place to stay the night?”

“Something like that. I’d also be honored if you would accompany me.”

Beverly contemplates the offer. As welcoming as her quiet night sounded, an evening with Kathryn is always welcome, even if official Starfleet functions are often tedious. Still, she needs a bit more convincing.

“I promise I will make it up to you,” Kathryn offers. At Beverly’s raised eyebrow, she grins and adds, “in sexual favors.”

“Oh my, I certainly can’t turn that down. I’ll need to go change my uniform.”

Kathryn stops her with a hand to her arm.

“Actually, I’m asking you as my guest, not as a Starfleet officer. My date. You can wear something a bit more – ah – comfortable, if you are comfortable with that.”

Beverly grins. “You mean more revealing?” Kathryn’s cheeks turn pink. “I’ve got just the thing,” Beverly says as she heads to her room to change.

 

Beverly pauses in the doorway, waiting for Kathryn to notice her. When she does, Kathryn’s eyes go wide and her mouth falls open. Beverly smiles, this is exactly the reaction she was hoping for when she bought the dress. She moves and the metallic green material parts to show a long leg through a slit cut almost to her hip. The thin straps fall off her shoulders, only the bodice displaying a generous portion of her bosom, is preventing gravity from doing its work. Her red hair is piled high on her head and held in place by a gold pressed latinum clip. A large emerald pendant threatens to disappear between her breasts. 

“You like it?” She asks the still speechless Kathryn.

“Oh my yes. You are stunning. Absolutely stunning.”

“I guess this makes it official?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s not been much of a secret but we haven’t formally announced that we are dating. I think this will let the rest of Starfleet know that you are officially off the market.”

“Oh, my dear, I am not the one they will be thinking about,” Kathryn says as she moves to embrace her girlfriend again.  She gives her a loving kiss, pleased by the amount of bare skin her hands find on Beverly’s back. “Shall we?”

 

Kathryn is right about who is getting the attention as she watches Beverly move around the room. She tries to focus on her obligations, wanting to get them out of the way quickly so that she and Beverly can make an early exit from the reception. The next time she looks, Beverly is talking to another woman, one wearing Admiral’s pips. From their body language, Kathryn can tell that the women don’t like each other much. She procures two glasses of champagne and moves closer to her friend for support.

 

Beverly is surprised when the woman approaches. The woman is small but sports the kind of airs that lead one to believe she considers herself important. Beverly searches her memory for a name, only coming up with one when the woman speaks.

“Beverly, It’s been a long time.”

“Phillipa?”

“It was at Starfleet Medical, when you were there, I prosecuted Lieutenant Quinteno in that matter.”

“I remember,” Beverly says icily.

“You didn’t approve?”

“Quint was a good nurse. He did nothing wrong.”

“Well, it’s a good thing he was acquitted then. Due, in no part, to your testimony,” Admiral Phillipa Louvois replies in the same tone.

“What do you want, Phillipa?” Beverly purposely avoids using the woman’s rank, as the Admiral refused to use hers.

“I was just wondering if you had heard the news?”

“News?”

“There’s been some shuffling of personnel at StarFleet Academy. Your program now falls under the purview of…”

 

Admiral Louvois is interrupted by a man rushing to join them.

“Beverly!” He exclaims as he wraps her up in a bear hug.

“Jean-Luc!”

“Oh it’s so good to see you! It’s been much too long.”

“Much,” Beverly agrees as she gives him a friendly kiss.

“I was planning on calling you tomorrow. It’s not often I get to Earth. You have to fill me in on everything that’s been going on with you.”

“I would very much enjoy that, Jean-Luc. A late lunch? I’m busy all morning.” She smiles, thinking about how busy she really will be, with a certain other Starfleet captain.

“So did Phillipa tell you the news?” He asks as he moves closer to the other woman.

“She was just about to.” Beverly starts to wonder what exactly this big news could be.

“Actually I was talking about …” Phillipa tries to interrupt but Picard doesn’t hear her in his excitement to share.

“Phillipa and I are getting married!”

 

Beverly is shocked.

“I..umm…congratulations.”

Picard grins at her. “Thank you. We were hoping you’ll be able to come. We’re actually having the ceremony tomorrow evening..”

“Oh. So soon. Of course I’ll be there. I think this is wonderful.” She doesn’t think it’s wonderful. She hates it in fact. She’s hurt, and more than a little confused. Her hands are in fists, her nails digging into her palms.

 

Janeway notices. She’s been standing back, letting Beverly and her friends have their little reunion but now Beverly is upset. She moves close, laying her hand gently on the small of Beverly’s back to reassure her. If Picard notices, he doesn’t react. Kathryn suspects he’s too wrapped up in himself to notice that Beverly is in distress.

 

“So this is quite sudden?” Beverly asks.

“Not really,” Picard explains, “Phillipa and I dated while at the academy. We reconnected for a short time when she was aboard the Enterprise, I believe that was when you were here on Earth? The trial that determined Data’s autonomy. Anyway, we recently ran into each other again, on Regal IV and rekindled what we had.”

“Well, if you’re happy, then of course I’m happy for you. Both of you. If you don’t mind I need to …um…”

“Of course,” Picard says as he turns back to his fiancée with a smile on his face. Beverly turns and hurries out the back door of the reception hall, heading for the garden. Kathryn gives the couple a smile and offers her congratulations then leaves them to find Beverly.

 

She finds Beverly sitting on a bench a ways down the path. She’s sitting straight, knees together, hands clasped in her lap, staring off into the distance. Kathryn sits quietly next to her.

“Are you OK?”

Beverly shrugs slightly.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“I’m not thinking anything. I’m happy for them.”

“Bullshit!”

Beverly relaxes slightly so Kathryn continues. “You’re wrong you know.”

Beverly finally looks at her. “Ok, fine. I’m not happy.  Not at all. But it doesn’t matter what I think.”

“No Bevie, it very much does matter what you think.”

The familiar use of her name gets Beverly’s attention.

Kathryn continues, her voice firm. “You’re thinking that you’re not good enough and you’re wrong.”

Beverly opens her mouth to speak but Kathryn waves her off.

“You’re wondering why her, why now, why did he never want to marry you? You’re thinking that has something to do with you but it doesn’t. He’s a damn fool not to marry you when he had the chance. I, for one, am grateful. I love you Beverly.”

Beverly smiles. “I love you too, Katie. Thank you. You’re right. He is a fool if he thinks that woman is any good for him.”

“She’s not half the woman you are. And not just because she’s so short.”

“Thank you,” Beverly repeats as she moves to give Kathryn a sweet kiss.

 

The two women sit quietly for another few moments. Finally, Kathryn asks, “Do you want to go home?

Beverly thinks. “No. I don’t think so. I don’t want Louvois to think she chased me away. Has the music started?”

“I think so.”

“Well then, I want to dance. With you. Closely. I want everyone there to know exactly who I will be going home with.”

“I like the sound of this…”

Beverly smiles slyly. “And I want them all to know what we’ll be doing when we get there.”

Kathryn looks at her. “Wow. You do have a mean streak. Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

 

Kathryn takes Beverly’s hand and leads her to the dance floor. She wraps her arm around Beverly’s lower back and pulls her close. She begins to move them around the room. Normally, Beverly, the better dancer, leads but right now Beverly wants her to be aggressive, possessive even. It’s a feeling that she doesn’t have to reach too deeply for. She rests her temple against Beverly’s cheek and tries not to notice the peeks Beverly takes at Picard dancing with Phillipa.

“You sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine.” She presses her pelvis harder into Kathryn, her leg almost between Kathryn’s.

Kathryn swallows hard. “How about something to drink?” she asks, her voice cracking.

After another glance at Picard, Beverly nods. She doesn’t release Kathryn’s hand until they leave the dance floor.

 

When Kathryn returns with two more glasses of wine, she sees Beverly, cornered again, her posture similar to her previous encounter. This time Kathryn moves straight to Beverly’s side, for support and also so she can hear exactly what’s going on.

 

Beverly watches as Kathryn walks toward the bar. Her mind is still a swirl of emotions about Jean-Luc but, she’s certain about one thing, she’s happier with Kathryn than she ever would have been with him.  It’s definitely time to make it official, to have Kathryn move to San Francisco, maybe even talk about getting married. She’s surprised when she’s approached by a stranger wearing admiral’s bars.

“Dr. Crusher?”

“Yes?”

“I’m Rob Twillen. Admiral Twillen. I am taking over the medical school at the academy.”

Beverly tries to show her lack of interest without being overly rude but the Admiral isn’t catching on.

He continues, “I know this is sudden, the formal announcement won’t be made for several weeks. I’m on vacation at my home on Betazed, well, I’m supposed to be.” He chuckles to himself. Beverly gives him a curtesy smile as her eyes find Kathryn moving toward them, hoping that Kathryn’s presence will give her the excuse she needs to leave the conversation.

“As I was saying,” he tries to pull her back into the conversation, “nothing is official for several weeks but this affects you so I was planning on meeting next week. You can imagine how happy I was to see you here, I won’t have to make another trip to Earth and can enjoy my time off.”

Kathryn sees the bad news coming before Beverly does. She hands off a glass of wine and then wraps her arm around protectively Beverly’s waist. The admiral gives her a curious look.

“Captain … uh, Janeway is it?”

Kathryn nods as the admiral introduces himself to her then turns his attention back to Beverly.

“As I was saying…” Kathryn tries desperately not to roll her eyes at the repeated phrase, “As I was saying, with this changeover, I will be taking control of all of the medical programs.”

“What about McCrea?” Beverly asks, referring to the current head, the one who has given the green light to the natural medicine project she’s been working on for almost a year.

Twillen flaps his hand, dismissing the question. “Moved on. Don’t know, don’t care. Now, as I was saying, [note: Kathryn does roll her eyes this time] with the change in administration, there will be some changes in programming. McCrea was much too liberal in what she considered appropriate for Starfleet doctors to study. I’ll be cutting off the fat.”

Kathryn feels Beverly start to wobble, finally understanding where the conversation is going.

“I absolutely love your idea of a natural medical department”, Twillen panders, “and if it were only up to me, of course we’d be keeping it but, because we’re going to be refocusing on the real science, I’m afraid there just isn’t any room for you anymore.”

Now that he’s delivered his news, he wants to get out of the conversation as quickly as possible. The doctor looks as if she may get emotional on him. It’s good that she has a friend who can deal with her. There’s nothing he hates more than trying to placate a hysterical woman.

“We’d like to have you stay on, not in your previous capacity as Head of Starfleet Medical, of course, but we can find something appropriate. As for your program, we would like it if you could pare it down to, perhaps, a semester class. Think about it, you can message me through the academy. It was nice to meet you.” He gives Kathryn a cursory nod and makes his escape.

 

Beverly is still in shock, staring at the Admiral’s back as he walks away.

“Beverly,” Kathryn says softly, “let’s go home.”

Beverly nods numbly as she lets Kathryn take her hand and they walk towards the door. Kathryn knows she’ll hear about leaving without giving her formal farewells to the guests and the brass. She doesn’t much care about anything but getting Beverly home.

 

Beverly doesn’t talk the whole way back to her apartment. Kathryn settles her on the sofa and goes to the kitchen to make some tea. Beverly doesn’t move. She places the tea on the table and then sits close next to her. Her arm wraps around Beverly’s shoulder and she pulls until Beverly’s head is resting on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Beverly, I really am.” She pauses but Beverly isn’t ready to answer. “Twillen is an ass. I’ve not worked with him but I’ve heard plenty. He shouldn’t have done that to you. Not like that.”

Beverly’s arms snake around her and squeeze tight. She sighs.

“They’re all fools. Screw them. Screw them all. Picard, Twillen, screw Starfleet. They can’t see how good you are, well, that’s their problem. I am eternally grateful to have you in my life, Beverly, please believe that. First you saved my life, now you’ve given me a better life than I ever thought possible. You’re more than good enough for me! I have very high standards too.” Beverly squeezes her a bit tighter and then looks up at her, her eyes soft and wet.

“I know, Katie. I love you too. It is their loss, same for Mark and all the others that let you get away. I won’t ever let you go. I promise you that. Katie, will you marry me?”


	2. What Are We Going to Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie struggles to answer Beverly's question

Kathryn freezes. A marriage proposal is the last thing she was expecting. Her mind races, trying to think of something to say. There are no good options here. Whatever she says next could make or break the entire relationship. She lets go of Beverly, turning to face her and taking her hands.

“Beverly, I…no.”

Beverly is confused. “I don’t-“

“It’s not that I don’t want to marry you, I think about it all the time. But right now, no. You don’t really mean it.”

“I do,” Beverly insists.

“Beverly, you’ve had the rug pulled out from under you twice tonight, both emotionally and professionally. You’re questioning your own self-worth.  You’re looking for validation, that you’re good enough. I love you. I really do, but this isn’t right. Marriage is not something you rush into.”

“I’m not rushing,” Beverly insists, “I’ve been thinking about this.”

“So have I, as in ‘I can see us married – someday. When we’re ready. But that’s not today, or tomorrow either. You should get some sleep. Let me love you tonight. We will talk about this again later, when we’re both in the right frame of mind. Please don’t be angry with me. I do love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. Please understand.”

Beverly nods. “You’re right. I know you’re right. But Katie, what am I going to do?”

“Well, first you need to lie down, let me rub your shoulders. Then, you’re coming back to Indiana with me, let me and Mom take care of you for a while. You’ve been working so hard lately, you’re exhausted. And it’s not like I need to report for duty anywhere soon.” 

Kathryn tries to lighten the mood but it has the opposite effect on Beverly. Her composure melts again.

“Oh gods! Katie! I forgot about that. You don’t have a job either now. And Alyssa. I’ve failed both of you!”

“Now stop. I was kidding. I am in the exact same place I was yesterday, on leave. I know you’ll do everything you can for Alyssa. Besides, it’s not like we’re out of Starfleet. We still have our commissions. We’ll find a place.”

“Together?” Beverly sniffs.

“Together.”

 

Kathryn leads Beverly to the bedroom and slowly undresses her, her kisses soft and comforting. As Beverly starts to relax, she tucks up behind her on the bed, one arm wrapped around her, gently stroking her stomach.

“You’re good enough. I promise you’re good enough,” she whispers as Beverly succumbs to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly starts to get perspective on the life changing news she received.

As Beverly crawls toward consciousness, she feels the weight of a stare on her. Her eyes slowly focus on Kathryn’s face.

“Good morning,” Kathryn says, her voice low.

Beverly narrows her eyes. “Are you watching me sleep?”

“You’re beautiful,” Kathryn tries again, “I love watching while you sleep.”

Beverly glares. Grabbing the corner of the quilt, she flops to her side, pulling the blanket over her head. “Well don’t. It’s creepy!”

 

Kathryn laughs softly as she wraps herself around Beverly’s curled up form. She pulls the fabric covering Beverly’s head and nuzzles behind her ear.

“Are you OK?”

Beverly sighs softly. “I think so. It was just, a lot.”

“Over whelming.”

Beverly nods. “Yeah. Still,” she rolls to face Kathryn, gently touching her lips to Kathryn’s. “I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that.  And then falling asleep on you, not after you came all this way.”

“I was just happy I could be there for you. You don’t owe me any apologies. I was the one who asked you to the party after all. Then turning you down and all…”

Another soft kiss. “Hmmm…there is that. Maybe you should be apologizing to me.”

Kathryn smiles. “How ever can I make it up to you?”

Kiss. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Kathryn kisses Beverly this time. “I’ve got a few ideas.”

 

The kiss is mutual, tongues, lips and teeth, gently caressing, nibbling, sighs and soft moans. Hands in hair and down spines. Kathryn moves her lips to Beverly’s neck, the other woman stretching away to give her more access. Kathryn’s hand is on her hip. She tugs gently. “Yesss…” Beverly hisses as she moves her leg up and over Kathryn’s. With a hum, her lips against the pulse point on Beverly’s neck, Kathryn shows her approval, her hand sliding over Beverly’s abdominals then lower to tangle in the soft hair between her legs. She teases for a few seconds before rolling her hand over and dragging her fingers through the wetness she finds. 

“Katie, yes, gods yes,” she hisses again as Kathryn’s slick fingers settle on her clitoris. Beverly’s fingers dig into Kathryn’s back, pulling while her hips push, arching into the touch as Kathryn moves her fingers in torturously slow circles, wandering back to tease and pick up moisture before resuming their assault on Beverly’s senses.  She works her lips back to cover Beverly’s, kissing her deeply, bringing her right to the edge and holding her there before letting her go with a gentle bite to Beverly’s lower lip.

With a sharp intake of breath, Beverly comes hard, her body going rigid. She rolls to her back, clutching Kathryn to her, barely aware that Kathryn is still kissing her, still caressing the outer edges of her clitoris, creating more ripples of pleasure to move through her. As they subside, she finds herself nuzzling Kathryn’s neck.

“I needed that.”

“Mmmm. You did. You are wanted, Beverly. And loved.”

Beverly smiles as she rolls them over, landing with her knees straddling Kathryn’s hips, her weight on her hands. “I know. Thank you. Last night was just, it was a lot, but I think I’m over it. I’ve been over Jean-Luc for a while now.”

“Yeah?” Kathryn asks, more for the reassurance than any suspicion.

“Yeah. Since the day I met you.”

“And I turned you gay.”

Beverly laughs. “That you did. And I have never regretted it. I love you, Katie. I really do.” She lowers herself down and kisses Kathryn deeply. Dropping herself to an elbow, she uses her free hand to graze across the top of Kathryn’s breast. Kathryn pushes up at her, begging for more contact. Beverly obliges her for a bit before breaking off her kisses, nibbling down Kathryn’s neck to her collar bone. She replaces her fingers with her tongue, sucking gently on Kathryn’s nipple, making the smaller woman squirm beneath her. Her hand travels over Kathryn’s body, from her stomach, over the hip, along the inside of her leg, feather light touches, moving casually between the legs, teasing gently before darting away again.

Kathryn moans loudly. “You’re going to kill me,” she groans.

Beverly pauses in her ministrations to smile. “But what a way to go!”

Kathryn opens one eye. “I didn’t mean for you to stop.” She smiles as she pushes her pelvis up into Beverly’s hand.

“Yes, Captain,” Beverly murmurs as she lowers herself between Kathryn’s legs.


End file.
